An all-terrain vehicle (ATV) is a vehicle that travels on low-pressure tires, with a seat that is straddled by the operator, along with handlebars for steering control. ATVs are intended for use by a single operator, although tandem ATVs can be used by an operator and one passenger. The first three-wheeler ATV was developed in 1967, and remained popular until the late 1980's. The first four-wheeler ATV was developed in the early 1980's, and remain popular today.
Four-wheel ATVs incorporate a body mounted to a wheeled chassis. The body has a passenger compartment with at least two seats, one for accommodating the driver in a sitting position, and another for accommodating a passenger in a sitting position, and a roll over protection structure for protecting the occupants in the passenger compartment from being injured in an accident, particularly in the event of a roll-over. Some four-wheel ATVs have four seats, one driver's seat and three passenger seats. The roll over protection structure, a roll cage, an engineered and constructed frame built to the occupants in the passenger compartment, also tend to stiffen the chassis, which is desirable in racing applications.
Other than the protection offered by the roll over protection structure, the passenger compartments of four-wheel ATVs are open. During use, the occupants breath the outside air rushing through the passenger compartment, which air often carries dust, sand, and other airborne particulates that, when inhaled, can not only be unhealthy, but also result in coughing and sneezing. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an air delivery system for delivering air to vehicle passenger compartment occupants for breathing, not only in the field of vehicles having roll over protection structures, such as roll cages, for passenger compartments, but also in the field of vehicles having open passenger compartments.